Passionate Love
by JewDrop91
Summary: Bit spontaneous so apologies for any crappy bits / But I hope you like it anywho. When this story has loaded, it will be story number 200! Oh I feel so proud to be part of this archive! xx


**A/N: Ooo, I'm on a roll. This was really spontaneous, so I apologise if you find it a bit crappy! It is also my first Taggart story with Michael Jardine and NOT Matt Burke! **

**(I apologise Lee, I know you have 'issues' with Mike but I am sure you'll like the story anyway!)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Taggart Team. Or Brian.**

"Robbie!", squealed Jackie as he dragged her out of the living room and into the hallway, crushing her against the wall and kissing her. It was fierce but passionate and Jackie couldn't help but marvel at the fact she was kissing him as though it was a natural thing to do.

He drew back from the kiss but continued to hold her against the wall with his hips while he kissed her neck and jaw, his hands running up and down her back so he could feel her flesh. Eventually temptation and Robbies' lack of patience caused him to pull her top off so he could fondle with her breasts. Within seconds of that, he'd taken her bra off as well. Jackie in the meantime had taken his shirt off and was just taking his trousers off when Robbie whispered in her ear.

"I love you Jackie. I love you so much."

She glanced down at her half naked body and then at Robbies. "I should bloody hope so." then she smiled. "I love you as well Robbie", pressing a kiss to his lips and sliding one hand down into his boxers and teasing him immediately emitting a pleasured groaning noise from Robbie. She chuckled against the kiss and he pulled back to look at her.

"What's so funny?"

"You."  
"Yeah well you shouldn't be so good with your hands!", he told her bluntly. Jackie cast him a small smug look before continuing to stroke him- this time with a bit more force. After a little while longer he moaned in her ear. "Jackie I'm going to come so you can either stop or-"

"Or what?", she asked sweetly.

"Or you can get on your knees?"

So she did.

Later that evening when they were laying in bed Jackie found she couldn't stop smiling. They'd just made love for the first time since they'd been together and it had been incredible, for both of them, not just Jackie. Robbie made Jackie feel like she was the only woman on the planet. He also made her feel important and beautiful. No-one had ever done that for her, not even Brian- and they'd dated for 6 months.

They had been an item for 2 weeks but hadn't told anyone -except Stuart- that they were together. Partly because it wasn't allowed and partly because they knew that if they did, then Michael would go nuts and so would Brian. Jackie wasn't so bothered about Brian, it was more Michaels' reaction that worried her. Michael believed Robbie was going to be a life long womanizer who broke hearts wherever he went and okay he had been like that, but over the 4 years that he'd been part of the team, Jackie had come to find that underneath his tough exterior, Robbie was quite a sensitive soul who deep down, just wanted to be loved. Telling Michael _that however_ would be hard. He'd never liked the fact that Jackie had allowed herself to grow close to Robbie but there had been nothing he could do to stop it.

From the moment he'd introduced himself, Robbie had done nothing but flirt with Jackie but he had also seen that she was a woman and treated her like one. He made her laugh and he was able to pick up on her emotions without even having to look at her- something Michael couldn't quite do, even after 15 years.

"Your thinking", whispered a seductive Glaswegian voice in her ear.

Jackie turned to look up at Robbie, the smile still on her face. "Are you implying that it's a bad thing?", she purred, causing Robbies' insides to melt.

"No. Just wondered what you were thinking of."

"I'm thinking of a few things as it happens."

"Like?", he pressed in a slight teasing tone.

Jackie sighed in mock exasperation. "You never give up do you Mister?"

Robbie flashed her his signature smile. "No. It's the Italian in me." "Well, thats my story and I am sticking to it." then he leant in and kissed her, gently prising her mouth open so he could slid his tounge in and explore her mouth, for what was probably the 50th time that day. Gradually and very reluctantly, he broke off the kiss. "So, what were you thinking of?"

"There was me, thinking you might have forgotten about that. If you must know, I was thinking about us and the fact we've just made love for the first time. I was trying to think about what Michaels reaction will be when he finds out about us because lets face it, we'll have to tell him at some point. I was also thinking about Michaels thoughts towards you and your behaviour but that made me smile because he'll never share with you, what I do." Then she turned to look at him, to find he was already looking down at her. "Sufficient enough?"

Robbie snuggled down under the duvet wrapping his arm over her waist and pulling her towards him. "Yes." came the delayed reply. "Goodnight Jackie, I love you."

"Goodnight Robbie, I love you too." Pressing a kiss to his lips, she then settled down and shut her eyes. For the first time, in a very long time, Jackie Reid was one very happy woman!

**3 Months Later**

It was 5am on a Friday morning and Jackie was woken with the feeling that something was prodding in her tailbone. Her eyes opened and she streched before turning to look at her boyfriend of the past 3 months and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good morning and why are you poking me at this time in the morning?"

Robbie gave a wolfish grin then kissed her. He pulled back so their lips were about an inch apart. "I was hoping that we could umm-"

Jackie finished his sentence, "Have morning sex?"

This time, they both grinned.

"Well we've never done it before and there is a first time for everything", he told her as he started to bite and suck on her jaw.

Jackie opened her mouth to answer him, but he'd already moved his head down to her breasts and started to kiss and caress them, so instead all that came out was a pleasured moan.

He worked his way down her body spured on by her moans and whimpers, kissing her stomach, her waist and her hips until he reached the vee of her legs. By now her breathing was ragged giving Robbie cause to smiled. He kissed her inner thighs before parting them further with his fingers. He streched her lips apart then leant his head down, his tounge darting across her warm flesh, making shapes and words. Jackie cried out with pleasure as she slid her hands into his hair and gripped onto his scalp. Robbie continued to tease her then suddenly slid a finger inside her and started to massage all around. The more ragged Jackies' breath became the harder Robbie felt around. Eventually she screamed his name on a high, so he seated himself next to her and pulled her into a hug, rubbing his hand up and down her bare back, while whispering in her ear how beautiful and amazing she was and how much he loved her. After a while Robbie was aware that his shoulder was damp. Upon looking down at Jackie he found she was crying.

"Jackie honey, what's the matter? Have I upset you?", he asked with a worred tone to his voice.

Jackie shook her head. "Nothing is the matter. I'm crying because I'm happy. Because I feel constantly loved and adored and I've never been made to feel that way before." She slid her arms round his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder, "I love you Robbie." she whispered.

He tightened his grip on her as he began to realised just how much she did actually love him. "Can we carry on now?" he asked after a few silent moments.

A smile appeared on her face. "Yes." she told him pressing a kiss to his lips before laying down and parting her legs.

In a matter of minutes Robbie had slid inside her as deep as he could go before rocking against her, prompting Jackie to start the movement as well. When they'd reached their climax Robbie collapsed on top of Jackie then rolled next to her wrapping his arms around her before gently drifting off to sleep again. Jackie lay awake for a little while longer with her head resting on his chest so she could hear his heartbeat. Just before she drifted off as well, she glanced over at the clock. It now read 6am. She let out a little chuckle, "Why bother. Another 2 hours and we have to be up!"

At 8am the shrill ring of the alarm clock woke them. Slowly and gradually they came to, Jackie turned round so she was facing Robbie and smiled warmly at him. "Morning handsome", she whispered kissing his lips. Robbie wasn't much of a talker in the morning. "Hello my gorgeous girl", he mumbled eventually leaning forward to kiss her, which missed her mouth totally and got her neck instead. The action caused Jackie to start laughing at him. He tickled her ribs giving her cause to shriek slightly.

Robbie laughed, "I dread to think what the neighbours think we're up to."

"I dread to think what they heard at about 5.30 this morning! No thanks to someone prodding me in the back. What on earth made you wake up at that time and want sex?", she told him with her eyebrows slightly raised.

"Jackie, if I could then I'd always make love to you. You know earlier on you told me that I made you feel constantly loved and adored?" Jackie nodded. "That's because I love and adore you. I did from the moment I set eyes on you. Over the past 4 years it grew into something stronger but I was afraid that you'd reject me, so I didn't act on it. I just carried on with work and let me tell you this- when you came bounding into the office one Monday morning 9 months ago and announced you were with Brian, I could have died on the spot. I was absolutely gutted. So I acted as though I was fine with it and carried on regardless. I wanted to tell you how I felt so many times during the 6 months you were with Brian but I kept away and waited for time to pass. Believe me when I say I'm glad I did or I may not be laying here with the most adorable woman in my arms." He finished his speech to her with a deep and loving kiss, drawing back to wipe the loose tears that adorned her cheeks.

They laid together in eachothers arms in the silence for a few moments. "Do you think we ought to get up now?", sighed Jackie.

"I'd rather stay in bed with you all day" he drawled in his seductive Galswegian voice. Jackie rolled her eyes but a smile played on her lips.

"You couldn't do that. You'd be too sore and so would I!", she added before he could say anything. Then she got out of bed and went into the bathroom so she could get ready.

"I love you Jackie." came the call from the bedroom.

"I love you too Robbie." "Now get out of bed and get ready!" she told him as she re-entered the bedroom, throwing his towel at him.

Arriving at work at 8.45, they greeted Stuart as they sat down. Jackie caught sight of him grinning and couldn't help but smile back at him. "What's got you so happy?"

"I just love knowing things that other people don't." he whispered. His whispering indicated that Michael was in his office.

Robbie poured himself a coffee and then poured Jackie one as well. As he placed her cup beside the pile of paperwork she looked up at him and he winked at her. She beamed back at him then got cracking with her work.

They all worked in slience for a few minutes then Stuart spoke. "Oh Jackie, think I ought to warn you, Brian is in the office with Michael."

Jackie dropped her pen and her eyes widened. "Oh no, oh no. What am I going to do?" She started to panic so Stuart moved round to her side of the desk and wrapped an arm round her shoulder.

"Jackie, don't worry about it. Just tell him that you've found someone else. You don't need to tell him who or what happened." he soothed.

After a while contemplating what she could tell Brian she nodded, a smile was a slient 'thank you' to Stuart.

Jackie was part way through her work when she decided to get up and make herself another coffee. As she was pouring the liquid into her cup she heard the door of Michaels office open and the familiar voice of Brian rang through.

"Thanks Michael, I'll be back again sometime in the week. See you then."

"See you then Brian." came Michaels reply.

As Brian turned to face the office he caught sight of the back of Jackie. A smile streched across his face as he made his way towards her.

"Hello there.", he greeted her with. "How have you been?"

Stretching a fake smile on her lips she turned to face him. "Hey. I've been good thank you. How was London?"

"London was great. I'll admit, I didn't expect to be away for 4 months. But I had a great experience."

"Oh good, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Jackie sensed there was something he was holding back. "Is there something else Brian?"

"Yes, there is actually. Um, Jackie I was wondering if you would join me for dinner at some point this week?" he paused and waited for her reply. Just as he'd asked, Michael exited his office and was now looking at Jackie with a look that said 'yes, go for it. Carry on from where you left off.' He was ready for her to say 'yes' but was utterly shocked when he heard what she had to say.

"No Brian. I can't. Thank you for the offer but I won't take it."

Brian was stunned. He was fully expecting her to jump back into his arms! "Why not?" he demanded.

"Don't get shirty with me, just accept my answer and leave it. I won't join you for dinner and you can't make me. When we split 4 months ago that was it, I was upset at first, yes but I moved on and got over it." she explained.

"Oh really? Do you care to tell me what happened thats so great that you won't let me try again!" his voice raising slightly.

Shutting her eyes and letting out a long sigh she decided to tell him the bare minimal. "I will not try anything with you again Brian because I am already taken and I have been for the past 3 months and 2 weeks!" she snapped slamming her cup on the side. "No do me a favour and get out of my sight!" With that, she fled the office and into the ladies toilets.

Robbie mentally counted to 20 before rising from his seat and going after Jackie, shoving Brian across the room as he went. Locating the ladies, he gently opened the door and had a quick check to make sure that it was empty. It was, all that could be heard were quiet sobs from the far cubicle. Tiptoing across the floor he tapped on the door and waited. After a couple of seconds it swung open and there stood a red eyed Jackie, tear tracks marking her pale face.

Without saying a word he leant forward and pulled into his chest and held her tight rubbing his hand down her back, whispering to her that she didn't need to listen to what Brian had said. Placing a finger under her chin, he tipped it upwards and gently kissed her.

"I love you Jackie. I did from the moment I set eyes on you and I always will. I refuse to let Brian- or Michael- come between us." he whispered after the kiss ended.

"I love you too Robbie." she whispered back pressing her body into his and kissing him again.

Robbie ran a hand through her soft brown hair. "C'mon, lets go back. We still have work to complete- and coffee to drink!"

They entered the office 15 minutes later- Robbie had his arm round the back of Jackies' shoulder and they were laughing slightly, giving Stuart the impresson that Robbie had cracked a joke of some sort- Not that Robbie had to do much in order to be funny!

Seating themselves at their desks they carried on with their work. Jackie looked over at Stuart and gave him a reasssuring smile, but they all knew that it would only be a matter of time before Jackie and Robbie had to tell Michael and Stuart didn't fancy being around when that firework went off!

**Later on that day- Hometime**

Jackie finished writing up the report she'd been working on and went to give it to Michael. Apart from the comotion earlier that day, things had been good and Michael hadn't tried to talk to her about it- well not yet. She suspected it was yet to come. She was proven to be correct.

Tapping on his door she waited for his voice.

"Come in." "Ahh Jackie. I assume you have that report on Mr Brownsworth?"

"Yes, I do. Here you go", she smiled handing him a pile of paper all neatly collated and clipped together.

"So, are you going to tell me about your mystery man? Or do you wish for me to interrogate you?", he teased, his blue eyes twinkling.

Taking a seat opposite Michael she took a deep breath in. "Do you really want to know who he is?"

"I do. I'd like to think you could tell me these things." a slightly hurt tone coming through.

Jackie closed her eyes and took a deep breath again. Opening her eyes, she stared defiantely at Michael. "I am seeing Robbie. We've been an item for nearly 4 months."

Michaels mouth dropped open in pure shock. "Your what?" he shouted, the anger obvious in his voice.

Immediately tears began to fall down Jackies cheeks. This is the reaction she had feared. "Please Michael-" she pleaded through thick tears.

"Please Michael nothing! I know you have your moments Jackie but now you've hit an all time high! God what are you thinking?"

Jackie couldn't string any words together through her heavy cries so she shook her head instead.

"Get out Jackie. Just get out and go home. I don't wish to see you again. Your a great Detective, but when it comes to men you haven't got a clue! Get out!" With that he swung his chair round so he was facing the wall.

Jackie fled Michaels office, grabbed her things from her desk, cast a quick glance at Robbie and Stuart before running out of the office and out to her car.

Back in the office, Stuart and Robbie exchanged looks. They'd heard the shouting coming from Mikes' office. Robbie finished writing, tidied up his desk and gathered his things together before taking his life in both hands and heading towards Mike.

The door to his office was open so Robbie entered the doorway rapping lightly on the door before entering the office entirely.

Slowly and gradually Michael raised his head and sighed when he saw Robbie. He opened his mouth to speak but Robbie beat him to it.

"Before you start on me as well Mike, I just wanted to say that, I know you don't really approve of what Jackie has just told you, but I love her and she loves me too. We didn't plan for any of this to happen but it has, and nothing is going to part us. If you want one of us to transfer then I will be happy to do so. I don't care of you don't talk to me again Mike, but please call Jackie or go and see her and apologise for what you said. You've worked with her and been her friend for 15 years, don't let her down now. If you cherish 15 years of friendship, like I think you do, then you will. But I can't make you. Goodnight."

Without another word, Robbie turned on his heel and walked out, grabbed his stuff and after saying goodbye to Stuart he left the office, pulling his mobile out of his pocket and scrolling down to find Jackies number.

The phone rang a couple of times before a very small voice answered. "Hi Robbie."

"Hey gorgeous. I've left work and I'm on my way home. Would you like me to come over later? Or do you want me to stay at home tonight?" If Robbie was being honest, he was terrified that Michaels words would have a reaction on Jackie and that she'd end their wonderful relationship.

"Come over, but make it a bit later than usual. That okay?" a sniffle at the end of her sentence told Robbie that she was still sobbing slightly. Hopefully Michael would take his advice.- Well he could only hope!

"That's fine. I'l' be over at about 8.30 - 9.00?"

"Perfect. I'll see you then. Oh and Robbie?"

"Yes Jackie?"

"I love you." She could feel him smiling down the phone.

"I love you too Jackie."

Michael, meanwhile was still sitting in his office staring out the window. Robbie had been right in something. He did cherish the 15 years he'd been friendly with Jackie and she hadn't deserved the response he'd given her, no way! He may not approve of Robbie and his history with women, but there was something in his voice when he'd said that he loved her, that rang true.

"Oh Jackie, I am sorry", he whispered into the empty room. Sliding his jacket on and turning his light off he knew that he had to apologise to her.

Jackie was sitting in her living room, curled up on the sofa with a cup of tea and a few choccie biscuits. Her experience in Michaels office kept replaying itself over and over in her head. She knew it wasn't going to be a warm reception but she certainly wasn't expecting the reaction she got.

Just as she was draining the last of her tea, the doorbell rang. Glancing at the clock, it was just coming up to 8.35. "Ah, Robbie. I need a cuddle." She was therefore, totally speechless when she opened her door and found a rather sheepish looking Michael standing there instead.

"Michael?", she hadn't meant for it to come out like a question but she didn't know what else to say.

Michael looked down at his feet and then at his hands. "I hope so."

A small smile flashed across her face. "Why are you here? What do you want?" she leant on the doorframe.

"I-I cam to apologise to you Jackie."

Sighing, she stepped aside and allowed him to enter. "Come on for a bit."

He followed her through, closing the door behind him and going into the living room. He sat next to her on the sofa, laying the roses he'd bought on the table infront of them. Leaning forward, he took hold of her hands in his and looked her directly in the eye.

"I want you to know that I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier on in my office. I shouldn't ever have spoken to you like that Jackie and I am truly sorry from the bottom of my heart. You know my opinion of Robbie and his ways with women but I'm willing to give him a chance with you in order to prove to me, more than anyone else, that he does love you as much as he told me earlier."

A lone tear escaped her eye and trickled down her cheek. She wiped it away with the back of her hand then leant forward and pulled Michael into a hug.

"It's all over now Michael. Don't worry about it. You've proved to me that your sorry and thats all I ask. 15 years is a long time to know someone Michael and I couldn't lose you now." she said.

A smile appeared on his face. "Right, I'm going home now. I'll see you on Monday, yes?"

Jackie appeared a little confused. "Monday? You don't want me in tomorrow?"

Michael shook his head and smiled. "No. Tell Robbie the same when you see him. Both have the weekend off. Both in on Monday."

Rising from the sofa, they hugged once more before heading towards the front door. Upon opening the front door they found Robbie, ready to ring the bell. A smile exploded onto his face as he made his way in.

"Hi Robbie."

"Hi Mike. Just leaving?"

"Yes. Oh and Robbie, I've just told Jackie the same thing- You have the weekend off. See you on Monday morning."

Robbies eyes widened. "Both of us together?"

Michael nodded. "I don't really want to seperate the team I have. For the time being we'll keep you two the best kept secret of Glasgow, alright?"

Robbie and Jackie nodded, both with huge smiles on their faces.

Michael let out a small sigh. "Right, enjoy your evening and I hope that it works out for you both. You deserve it." Then he walked down the stairs and got into his car and started the engine. As he drove away he beeped the horn and they both waved back.

When he was out of sight, Jackie turned in Robbies arms so she was facing him and threw her arms round his neck and he laughed. After standing there for a few moments, Robbie started to kiss her neck and jawline before finding her lips and attacking them.

"Can we have an early night do you think?", he whispered in her ear before rubbing his hands over her bum and squeezing it.

For the first time all day, Jackie giggled. "Ooo, maybe. As long as you promise not to wake me at 5am again!"

A naughty smile worked its way onto Robbies face. "Ohh I can promise nothing. Except a night of wild, passionate sex."

Jackie couldn't think of an answer so simply took his hand and led him upstairs to the bedroom.

It was going to be a very passionate relationship with Robbie, not to mention exhausting, but they were both looking forward to it.

**Finito!**


End file.
